Star Trek: Recursion
by sniperrifle001
Summary: A Federation vessel receives a distress call near the edge of Federation space. Soon the crew of the Enterprise and Spock are called back into action. A direct sequel to the Star Trek film, meant to be read as a screenplay.
1. Scene 1

Star Trek: Recursion

Script by Nick Zou

STAR TREK: RECURSION

SCENE 1

FADE IN

_Camera pans across the broken bridge of the USS Parallax. Lt. Commander Caroline Harold wakes up from a severe attack. Most of the crew is dead. She looks up at one person still alive working on a console. Captain Ducane looks at Lt. Commander Harold. _

DUCANE

You're up.

HAROLD

What happened?

DUCANE

I dunno, a routine temporal distortion investigation… something happened… power surge…

_Ducane turns his head and reveals the cut on his forehead hear his eye._

HAROLD

You're hurt.

DUCANE

It's just a cut. I'll live; this ship won't if we get out of here.

_Lt. Commander Harold gets to a console._

HAROLD

Propulsion is down. What else is new?

DUCANE

Uuuhhh… okay, this isn't good.

HAROLD

What?

DUCANE

I left Ensign Lumen's report in my ready room. Can you go get it?

_Lt. Commander Harold runs to the captain's ready room. The door seals behind her. She runs to the console._

HAROLD

What are you doing?

DUCANE

Saving you. That singularity out there is pulsating. Sending temporal distortions throughout this sector of space. The shields won't hold. I'm rerouting all auxiliary power to the force field around that room. Hopefully you'll survive this next wave.

HAROLD

Captain, what about you?

DUCANE

It's too late for me now. I'm rerouting power… now!

HAROLD

Captain Ducane!

_The singularity strikes the hull of the Federation Time Wells class timeship. Lt. Commander Harold watches as Captain Ducane disappears as the temporal shields are knocked out and the shockwave sweeps. _

HAROLD

Jason!

FADE OUT: WHITE

FADE IN

_Camera pans across the bridge of the USS Archer. The ship is beeping and fully operational. The executive officer, Commander Joseph Heaton sits in his chair._

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

Commander, I've just received a distress call. It's Starfleet.

HEATON

Starfleet? Ensign, how many other Starfleet vessels are in the area?

OPERATIONS OFFICER

None sir...

HEATON

How is that possible?

_Beep. _

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

Sir, they are hailing us.

_Heaton pauses._

HEATON

Open a channel.

_The screen turns to the inside of the Parallax._

HEATON

This is Commander Joseph Heaton of the Federation Starship Archer. How may I be of assistance?

HAROLD (tired)

Are you the commanding officer?

HEATON

No, I'm the executive officer.

HAROLD

Please, I need to speak to your commander!

HEATON

Exactly who are you?

HAROLD

Please, it's a matter of life and death.

_Commander Heaton pushes a button on his chair._

HEATON

Captain… there's someone who would like to speak to you.

_Captain Van Turan steps out of the ready room. _

TURAN

I'm Captain Van Turan and who are you?

HAROLD

Hi Captain, I'm Lieutenant Commander Caroline Harold. Please, I need to speak you immediately.


	2. Scene 2

SCENE 2

_A vast expanse of space, title sequence begins._

STAR TREK: RECURSION

_Planets fly by, the camera nears a star, it then turns to stare at the rest of the nebula. Spock Prime's image superimposed into the midst of space._

SPOCK PRIME (narration)

Space is not just the expanse between matter and energy, the remnants of the origins of the universe. Space is not the offspring of the Big Bang, rather, it is the Big Bang. It has not changed according to time, rather it has changed with time. Space and time are not separate entities, they exist as one. You all know this from your highschool physics classes. Only now, you will truly understand what it means.

_The planets and the image of space disappears. Spock Prime stands at the podium in front of a room full of Academy officials and professors, along with a group of distinguished graduates._

SPOCK PRIME

This concludes my presentation.

_Applause. After a hearty applause, the members of the crowd start to get up and leave. Spock Prime packs up his teaching materials. One graduate approaches Spock._

GRADUATE

Brilliant Professor, you really dazzled the crowd, I was completely taken by the presentation.

_Spock Prime and the graduate walk up the stairs to the exit of the lecture hall._

SPOCK PRIME

Let's hope the Academy Directors share your sentiments.

GRADUATE

Oh there is no chance they don't. Your temporal mechanics course is going to be the breeding ground for the next generation of great thinkers such as yourself. I almost wish I could come back and take this course.

SPOCK PRIME

As I recall, you were not too fond of my tests.

GRADUATE

Well… I wasn't… the only one.

_Admiral Pike approaches. The graduate sees that the professor has business._

GRADUATE

Admiral.

_Admiral Pike acknowledges the young man as he leaves. _

PIKE

That was one hell of a presentation.

SPOCK PRIME

So I've been told.

_Admiral Pike hands Spock Prime a PADD._

SPOCK PRIME

What's this?

PIKE

Multispectral radiation readings from the region of space where Nero detonated the Red Matter.

_Spock Prime scrolls through the images._

PIKE  
Does any of this make sense to you?

_Spock Prime pauses._

SPOCK PRIME

I'm sorry Admiral, but I do not know what these readings entail.

PIKE

Giant fluctuations in radiation, stars where they are not suppose to be, a supernova… all within the past few months. What could be causing this?

SPOCK PRIME

Your guess is as good as mine.

PIKE

Not quite. And you know that. Starfleet Command would like a word with you.

SPOCK PRIME

You told them?

PIKE

No! Your identity is safe. But even so, even under this façade, all your advancements in research and developing Federation technology has gotten Starfleet's attention. Look, its not that, they just want to ask you a few questions, frankly no one can quite figure out what is going on here. We are getting a little scared.


	3. Scene 3

SCENE 3

_Uhura orgasms. She screams loudly. Her chest expands, she rises from the bed._

UHURA

Ahh!

_Kirk is in the next room, he can hear Spock and Uhura in the next room. He is trying to concentrate on his report._

KIRK

Captain's log 2261.03, we have just returned from a survey mission…

UHURA (other room)

Oooh!

KIRK

After weeks of detailed scans, we have collected enough…

UHURA (other room)

Oooh yes!

KIRK

Data… for Starfleet Science to…

UHURA (other room)

Spock! Yes!

KIRK

Okay, that's it! Computer, increase sound dampening around this room.

COMPUTER

Sound dampening is already at maximum.

KIRK

Oh that's just great.

_Kirk slides his chair over to the wall._

KIRK  
You two! Shut the hell up!

_Pause. _

UHURA

Ohhh yes…

_Kirk slides back to her desk. _

KIRK

Computer, resume recording—

_Beep. Scotty appears on his console. Kirk sighs. _

KIRK

What is it Scotty?

SCOTTY

Captain, I've just finished the repairs to the two of the deuterium chambers. Everything is running smoothly now. But something I've noticed in Ensign London's internal sensor report. There is a slight quantum deviation of .034 in the hull of the aft nacelles.

KIRK

I wasn't aware that the internal sensors could detect quantum deviations.

SCOTTY

It can't, I had to modify the sensor array when I noticed the slight phase variation in the hull.

KIRK

What's causing this variation?

SCOTTY

I'm not certain Captain. It wasn't here a couple of days ago.

KIRK

Is it going to be a problem?

SCOTTY

Not that I can see, but I can't be sure.

KIRK

Keep me posted, tell me if these quantum deviations persist.


	4. Scene 4

SCENE 4

_Lt. Commander Harold stares out the window of the ready room of Captain Turan. The camera spins around her. She gets backflashes; the initial attack. She works on her console._

HAROLD

He's matched our shield frequency!

_Flash. The mouth of someone._

MAN (unrevealed)

Goodbye old friend.

_Ducane stares in disbelief. The bridge explodes. Flash. The USS Parallax drifts. Flashback ends. Harold is back in the ready room. Captain Turan steps inside._

TURAN

We've moved the ship out of range. As you requested.

HAROLD

Thank you Captain.

TURAN

Now, Commander… I'd like a few answers from you.

HAROLD

Captain, I appreciate your help and I'm sorry to put you in this difficult position, but there are certain questions you have asked me that I simply cannot answer.

TURAN

I am a Captain, Lieutenant Commander! I know I am not your commanding officer, but damn it, if I have to I will order you to answer me.

HAROLD

I'm sorry, Captain. I answer to a higher command.

TURAN

You realize the consequences of defying a direct order don't you?

_Pause._

HAROLD

Yes sir.

_Turan waits for Harold to come around, but she does not answer. He taps his comm badge._

TURAN

Security. Please escort Commander Harold to the brig.

_Turan waits for Harold to reconsider, but again, even though looking unsure of herself, Harold does not say anything._


	5. Scene 5

SCENE 5

_The screen projects and image of space with a red tint. Admiral Thomas Rayner explains the images to an assembly, included in this assembly; Spock Prime, aka Professor Savesh._

RAYNER

This image was taken by a long rage probe sent out by Starbase 67 a few months ago. Notice the constellations in the distance.

_Rayner changes the slide._

RAYNER

This was taken a month ago by a different probe launched from the same Starbase a month later. Notice the constellations now.

SPOCK PRIME

They are completely different. Curious, perhaps the images were taken at a different angle.

RAYNER

Impossible, this phenomenon has been reported several times in the last six months. We've been watching it closely for a while now. There is definitely something happening here. Professor Savesh, you said you encountered Nero three years ago during the destruction of Vulcan. Is it at all possible that this is the work of Nero?

SPOCK PRIME

Highly unlikely. The Enterprise destroyed the Narada.

RAYNER

Of course. But we cannot ignore the fact that the region of space that is being affected is exactly where Nero created the singularity that ultimately killed him.

SPOCK PRIME

The singularity has since disappeared.

RAYNER

True, but what remains is no less dangerous. What's more, it is expanding.

SPOCK PRIME

Intriguing, it seems apparent that the fabric of spacetime is shifting in this area. As if it was out of phase with the rest of the universe.

_Pike is about to raise his voice. Rayner looks at Pike, Pike acknowledges._

PIKE

Admiral Rayner, could I speak to you and Professor Savesh privately.

_Admiral Rayner looks around, he nods. The rest of the council stands up and leaves the room. Rayner looks over at Spock._

RAYNER

Spock. I've been keeping this secret of yours for three years now. Now I understand the importance of discretion but this, this is beyond discretion. The probes we've sent from Starbase 67 have all disappeared within the phenomenon. Spock, I have kept your secret and so has Admiral Pike. And we've allowed you to keep the secrets about future events to yourself and know that we are eternally grateful for your efforts to advance the Federation, but this… this thing, it threatens the entirety of the Federation… Please, Spock, if you know anything…

_Pause._

SPOCK PRIME

I'm sorry Admiral, I have no knowledge of this phenomenon. Past or present.

_Admiral Rayner sighs. The camera cuts to the outside of the briefing room. Spock Prime pushes Admiral Pike down the hallway._

PIKE

Spock, you and I both know this has something to do with the Red Matter on your ship.

SPOCK PRIME

Purely speculation Admiral.

PIKE

Spock… all science is a form of speculation.

_Spock stops, he stands in front of the Admiral._

SPOCK PRIME

Admiral Pike, I know that it seems that I am withholding information.

_Pause._

SPOCK PRIME

Perhaps it is reckless to admit, but in my time, Red Matter is just as elusive as it is now, it is not within the realm of understanding of the Federation or Vulcan. Beyond its initial effects, I have no knowledge. It is in essence a mystery… even unto me.


	6. Scene 6

SCENE 6

_Kirk enters sickbay. Scotty is on a biobed. McCoy is treating him._

KIRK

Scotty, what the hell happened? We were supposed to leave hours ago.

MCCOY

Calm down Jim, just a case of space sickness. He'll be back on duty in an hour.

_Kirk walks closer only to be stopped by the forcefield._

MCCOY

Forcefield, Mr. Scot here just installed it a couple of days ago, great for keeping the surgical area clean.

_McCoy turns it off._

KIRK

Hmmm… Mr. Scot could you install one of these things around my quarters?

SCOTTY

I suppose I could—

KIRK

Great, whenever you have some free time.

_Kirk leaves._


	7. Scene 7

SCENE 7

_Spock Prime and Admiral Pike stop off at a Transporter Room of Starfleet Command. _

PIKE

Energize.

_Spock Prime and Admiral Pike appear on the Transporter Pad on the USS Kremlin._

PIKE

Savesh, welcome to the USS Kremlin, NX-1433. First of its class. A little present from Command tossed my way. What do you think?

SPOCK PRIME

Curious choice of name.

_Pike smiles. Spock Prime and Pike march down the hallway of the USS Kremlin. _

PIKE

So, how's the new Vulcan colony?

SPOCK PRIME

The birth rate is growing steadily. In the last three years we've established five more settlements on the surface of the planet.

PIKE

Starfleet is worried that the Vulcans will withdraw from the Federation.

SPOCK PRIME

Their fears are misguided, in fact it is in a time like this, that our race needs the Federation the most.

PIKE

I know that the new Vulcan colony is primarily your work, Professor. But you seem confident even optimistic about the future of your race.

SPOCK PRIME

You do not know the future that I know. And in two hundreds years, the Federation is as strong and prosperous as ever. My optimism as you called it, is not unfounded, rather it is based on what I already know to be true.

PIKE

Perhaps Spock, but the future you know no longer exists.

_Pause._

SPOCK PRIME

Perhaps.

_They arrive on the bridge. _

PIKE

Now then, let's see this new Vulcan of yours. Helms, take us to Vulcan. Warp factor 6.

HELMS

Yes sir.

_The USS Kremlin jumps to warp. _


	8. Scene 8

SCENE 8

_Lt. Commander Harold lies in a holding cell in the brig. She gets flashbacks. The unknown man again._

MAN (unrevealed)

Goodbye old friend.

_Flash. Captain Ducane. Flash. The bridge of the USS Parallax explodes. Caroline wakes up breathing heavily. She looks around. She finds that she is in a holding cell. She calms down. She looks outside, the guard is asleep. She detaches a hatch off of the interior. She switches a few isolinear chips. She reprograms the chips, giving the access code. The brig doors slide open. The guard wakes up, she knocks him out and takes his phaser. She runs out to the hallway, she encounters resistance, she shoots her way out. Red Alert. Bridge._

OPERATIONS OFFICER

Captain, the brig is reporting an emergency. Commander Harold has escaped.

TURAN

Stop her!

_Harold makes it to the shuttlebay. Bridge._

OPERATIONS OFFICER

Captain, she's accessing a shuttle pod.

TURAN

Where are the security teams?!

_The teams reach the shuttlebay but the shuttle is already active. She fires the shuttle's phasers. The doors buckle. Her shuttle takes off and leaves the ship. Bridge._

TURAN

What's happening?

_The shuttlecraft jumps to warp._

OPERATIONS OFFICER

The shuttle has jumped to warp, she's masked her ion trail.

TURAN

God damn it.

_On the shuttle. Harold breathes heavily. She leans over on the controls. She taps into the comm system._

HAROLD (tired)

Enterprise. I am Lieutenant Commander Caroline Harold. Please, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, please respond it is urgent. Enterprise, come in, Enterprise!


	9. Scene 9

SCENE 9

_On the bridge of the Enterprise, Spock is in the Captain's Chair. Uhura receives a message._

UHURA

Commander, I'm receiving a long distance hail. It's coming through the Enterprise auxiliary proprietary channel.

SPOCK

The proprietary channel, only Starfleet Command has the access to that channel.

UHURA

It's not coming from Earth.

SPOCK

Then where is it from?

UHURA

Unsure, somewhere in subspace. Commander, the message is repeating itself.

SPOCK

On screen.

_The message shows up on the main viewer. Lt. Commander Harold shows up on screen. _

HAROLD

Enterprise. I am Lieutenant Commander Caroline Harold. Please, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, it is urgent. Enterprise, come in, Enterprise!

_Spock looks intrigued. He hits on a button his chair._

SPOCK

Captain, there is something you need to see.

KIRK (over radio)

On my way.

_Spock turns to look at Uhura. Uhura looks away. Kirk arrives on the bridge._

SPOCK

Captain.

_Spock leaves the chair heads to his station._

KIRK

Mr. Spock.

SPOCK

Captain, I would like to apologize for this morning.

KIRK

Don't worry about it, commander. Scotty's working on something for that. What are we looking at now?

SPOCK

A distress call, using the Enterprise auxiliary proprietary channel. And it's not from Starfleet Command.

_Kirk analyzes the picture on the screen._

KIRK

Spock, who is she?

SPOCK

Lieutenant Commander Caroline Harold apparently.

KIRK

Starfleet?

SPOCK

I would assume, though her uniform is highly unusual.

KIRK

Where is this coming from?

SPOCK

Uncertain.

KIRK

Chekov, can you triangulate the signal?

CHEKOV

I believe so.

KIRK

Good, Find her.

FADE OUT: BLACK


	10. Scene 10

SCENE 10

FADE IN

_Starfleet Command Observatory. Two graduate students working._

MALE GRADUATE

Why have we never hooked up?

FEMALE GRAUDATE

Because I think you are disgusting.

MALE GRADUATE

You say that now, but when I solve the problem of subspace sandbars.

FEMALE GRADUATE

Yeah right…

_Beep._

FEMALE GRADUATE

Ummm… I think you should come take a look at this.

MALE GRADUATE

What is it?

FEMALE GRADUATE

Look at these readings from the spectrograph.

_The graduate goes over to her console._

MALE GRADUATE

Wait… where is this coming from?

FEMALE GRADUATE

A region of space near the Neutral Zone.

MALE GRADUATE

How is this possible? These results… what's out there?

FEMALE GRADUATE

Nothing… at least nothing that we can detect.

_The male graduate taps on the console, recalibrates the sensors. _

MALE GRADUATE

A few stray ions and empty space… there is absolutely nothing here to be emitting this kind of radiation.

FEMALE GRADUATE

It looks like it resembles the radiation emitted by a supernova. But there are none… there are none within fifty sectors.

_The male graduate looks up at the main screen with the radiation readings. _

MALE GRADUATE

This is impossible…


	11. Scene 11

SCENE 11

_On the bridge of the USS Kremlin, Admiral Pike sits in the CO's chair. He watches the screen. _

PIKE

How long, until we reach Vulcan?

NAVIGATOR

At current speed, 7 days.

PIKE

Hmm… that's odd. Is this how long it usually takes?

NAVIGATOR

Yes sir.

_Pike looks perplexed. In his quarters, Spock Prime starts on a game of Kal-Toh. He takes the t'ans and rearranges them. The structure changes shape. Spock Prime contemplates the situation. _

RAYNER (in Spock's mind)

… we cannot ignore the fact that the region of space that is being affected is exactly where Nero created the singularity…

PIKE (in Spock's mind)

Spock, you and I but know this has something to do with the Red Matter on your ship.

SPOCK PRIME (in Spock's mind)

…, I have no knowledge. It is in essence a mystery… even unto me.

_Spock Prime puts down the t'an, the form of the Kal-Toh. He stares through one of the cavities. _

SPOCK PRIME

Indeed.


	12. Scene 12

SCENE 12

_Lt. Commander Harold lies in a biobed in Enterprise's Sickbay. Kirk enters. McCoy is already watching over Harold. _

KIRK

How is she Bones?

MCCOY

Stable, a few minor bumps and bruises, easily fixed. She's just resting now.

KIRK

Can you wake her?

MCCOY

Yes.

KIRK

Do it.

_McCoy steps to the head of the biobed and taps on the console. Lt. Commander Harold slowly starts to wake up. Kirk kneels at her face._

KIRK (in a whisper)

Lieutenant Commander Harold.

HAROLD (in a whisper)

Captain Kirk, it's an honour.

KIRK (in a whisper)

No, the honour is all mine.

_Harold smiles._

HAROLD (in a whisper)

Just like the holonovels…

MCCOY

Jim!

KIRK

Oh right. Ummm, Commander, I have a few questions for you.

HAROLD

I imagine you would.

KIRK

Right, ummm… your uniform does not resemble standard Starfleet issue. We found you aboard a shuttle from the USS Archer, you are not listed on the Archer's crew manifest. In short, we have no way to confirm your identity. How do we know you are who you say you are?

HAROLD

Your questions will be answered in time.

KIRK

I'd rather have them now.

_Hail on communicator._

KIRK

Kirk here.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER (bridge)

Captain, the USS Archer just dropped out of warp. They are hailing us.

KIRK

On my way.

_Lt. Commander Harold sits up. _

HAROLD

Captain, I cannot go back to that ship.

_Kirk says nothing, but silently acknowledges her. On the bridge of the Enterprise._

KIRK

I'm Captain James Kirk, this is my ship, the USS Enterprise.

TURAN (on screen)

I know who you are Captain. You have one of my shuttles, I want it back.

KIRK

Of course Captain…

TURAN (on screen)

Captain Van Turan.

_Kirk signals to his Operations Officer. _

TURAN (on screen)

Oh and Captain, I also want the contents of the shuttle as well.

_Kirk turns to face the screen._

KIRK

The passenger on your shuttle, a Starfleet Officer, has requested asylum on my ship.

TURAN (on screen)

That woman! Is withholding vital information, I demand to take her in for questioning.

KIRK

I'm sorry Captain, but I cannot grant your request.

TURAN (on screen)

Captain Kirk, be reasonable. The shuttle and its contents are the jurisdiction of the USS Archer and its Commanding Officer.

_Kirk turns towards Spock._

KIRK

Don't you hate a guy who refers to himself in the third person?

TURAN (on screen)

Do not test me Captain! I will use force.

KIRK  
Captain, I do not take kindly to threats. Besides, you know the Enterprise outclasses your ship.

_Turan disconnects the channel._

CHEKOV

Captain, the Archer is charging its phasers.

KIRK

Really? Come on… okay, shields up, charge phasers, target their phaser banks.

SPOCK

Captain, attacking another Starfleet vessel is a court-martial offense.

KIRK

Don't worry about it Spock, as long as we have the sensor logs, I think a good lawyer can keep us out of trouble.

UHURA

Captain, sensors are picking up a massive energy build up, it's destablizing our warp field, engines are offline.

KIRK

The Archer?

UHURA

No, something else. I don't know what.

SPOCK

Captain, the ship is starting the phase.

KIRK

Starting to phase what does that mean?

UHURA

Captain! A major shockwave is headed right for us.

_Kirk turns to face the screen, he sees the energy shockwave. At Starfleet Command, Admiral Rayner looks out the window. A massive energy build up is seen in the sky. _

RAYNER

Impossible.

_In the Observatory, the two graduates watch in disbelief. Bridge of Enterprise watch as the Archer is engulf and destroyed by the energy build up._

UHURA

The USS Archer has been destroyed.

_Kirk looks in disbelief as the Archer is destroyed._

KIRK

Shields! Prepare for impact!

_Sickbay._

HAROLD

It's happening!

_In Spock Prime's quarters._

SPOCK PRIME

Indeed it is.

_He puts down the t'an, the Kal-Toh reshapes into an orderly geometric form._

SPOCK PRIME

Kal-Toh.

_Kirk and the bridge of the Enterprise whites out as the shockwave hits the Enterprise_.

FADE OUT: WHITE


	13. Scene 13

SCENE 13

_Flashback. Sounds muffled. Red. Red liquid drains. A single drop of Red Matter is sucked into a container. Spock Prime looks at the container. Beside him stands a hooded man. He is in armor, resembling that Romulans, but he is not a Romulan. _

MAN (unrevealed)

This. This is the power you seek.

SPOCK PRIME

I do not seek power.

MAN (unrevealed)

To save lives, requires power.

SPOCK PRIME

What is it that you want from me?

_The man smiles. Flashback ends. Fade in. Spock Prime opens his eyes. He sees his Kal-Toh pieces beside him. He sees Pike standing in the distance. Pike scans the sky. It is clear, space is clearly visible. A star is seen in this distance. Something about the sky is odd though, it seems to be fluctuating._

PIKE

Where are we?

_Spock Prime stands up. _

SPOCK PRIME

I believe we are on Alpha Leonis III.

_Spock notices Pike._

SPOCK PRIME

Admiral, your legs.

PIKE

I know.

_Pike smiles._

PIKE

So any ideas as to where the Kremlin or my crew are?

SPOCK PRIME

None sir.

PIKE

I figured as much.

_Spock stands up and starts to climb the rock face._

PIKE

Where are you going?

SPOCK PRIME

Follow me, I will show you.

_Pike hesitates._

PIKE

At least I can good use of these legs.

_Pike follows Spock Prime_.


	14. Scene 14

SCENE 14

_Beeping and muffled talking can be heard. Kirk slowly opens his eyes. His vision focuses. He sees Lt. Commander Harold across from him. He is in a biobed in sickbay. McCoy walks over._

MCCOY

You're awake.

_Kirk slowly sits up._

KIRK

What happened?

MCCOY

You tell me Jim.

_McCoy gives Kirk a hypospray. _

MCCOY

You've been out for several hours. Seven dead, doubles wounded. The upperdecks have collapsed, EPS relays fused, warp core offline.

KIRK

What caused all this?

MCCOY

I'm no physicist or engineer, but I'd say that energy shockwave had something to do with it.

_Spock approaches._

KIRK

Spock, the bridge.

SPOCK

Inaccessible.

MCCOY

I'd be nice to have a second command center.

KIRK

Make a note of it.

_Kirk jumps to his feet. _

MCCOY

Hey Jim, take it easy will ya?

KIRK

I'm alright Bones. Spock, where are we?

SPOCK

Uncertain.

KIRK

Uncertain?

SPOCK

We are somewhere between Lambda Serpentis and Zeta Virginis. But it is difficult to accurate since our long-range sensor readings are not consistent.

KIRK

Keep scanning. Doctor, how's Sickbay.

MCCOY

Busy, as you can see.

_Kirk walks over to Lt. Commander Harold. _

KIRK

Now, you have two more beds.

_Kirk picks up Lt. Commander Harold and walks out. _

MCCOY

Jim—

_Spock interrupts._

SPOCK

Commander, I suggest you return to your duties.

_McCoy looks at Spock and walks away. _


	15. Scene 15

SCENE 15

_The repair crew (in spacesuits) cut through the debris on the upper decks. _

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

This bulkhead is pretty stuck. I'm going to need the heavy duty laser saw.

_The second officer hands him the large laser. The first officer pushes a few buttons to set the intensity._

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

Stand back.

_He activates the laser, a loud buzzing is heard. He begins to cut. The laser collides with the broken bulkheads in a crowded corridor of debris. The mess flies everywhere. _

OPERATIONS OFFICER 2

Hey, take it easy with that thing.

_The first officer turns off the saw then kicks the severed bulkhead. They reach the corridor console. He tries to access it. _

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

Console's fried.

_He pops open the plating to reach the EPS relays and the micro processor for that specific console. _

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

This power cell is gone and the isolinear chips to need to be replaced.

OPERATIONS OFFICER 2

I only have a Type C-01 power cell with me, will that work?

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

It's going to have to.

_The second officer hands the power cell to the first officer. The first officer busts the original power cell out with his fist. He then takes the new one and extends the power connector and fits it into the wall connector. He then replaces the isolinear processing chips._

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

Here goes nothing.

_He tries to access the console. It flashes a few times. It turns on._

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

Alright, we're in business.

OPERATIONS OFFICER 2

Try to access the environmental systems.

_He tries to access the oxygen controls, there is an error._

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

No good, environmental systems are down. This whole section needs more repairs.

OPERATIONS OFFICER 2

I'll call the secondary repair crew.

OPERATIONS OFFICER 1

Right, let's move on, we've got a few more decks until we reach the bridge.

_They move forward towards the next door. _


	16. Scene 16

SCENE 16

_Spock works on a console. A medical officer hands him a PADD. He takes a look at it and gives a nod of affirmation. McCoy comes over._

MCCOY

How are you doing?

SPOCK

Human and Andorian physiology is vastly different, developing a common sedative is proving difficult.

MCCOY

Well that may be Spock, but we have limited medical supplies. We have to make due with what we have.

SPOCK

Understood doctor.

MCCOY

Good, try to work faster.

_McCoy leaves. Uhura finishes wrapping a bandage on an injured officer. She approaches Spock._

UHURA

Spock…

SPOCK

Hmmm…

_Uhura wraps her arms around Spock._

UHURA

15 hours, you need to take a break.

SPOCK

My efficiency has not dropped below eighty percent; I can still function for several more hours.

_Uhura starts to rub the back of Spock's ear. Spock leans back._

SPOCK

Lieutenant, such behaviour is not appropriate in the medical bay.

_Uhura leans over and whisper into his ear._

UHURA

Then perhaps we should relocate to somewhere more…

_She kisses his ear._

UHURA

Private.

_Spock looks startled. _

UHURA

Spock, c'mon, don't you ever want to be human… ever?

_She lets go of him and walks away. Spock is motionless for a moment. He stands up._

SPOCK

Ensign Braga.

_Ensign Braga turns around._

BRAGA  
Yes sir.

SPOCK

Take over my console, monitor the molecular sequencing. I have… business… to attend to.

BRAGA

Yes sir.

_Spock leaves._


	17. Scene 17

SCENE 17

_Flashback. The bridge of the USS Parallax._

COMMANDER ELLSWORTH

Captain, we are approaching the anomaly.

DUCANE

Adjust viewer for temporal variance.

_Lt. Commander Harold taps on her console. The screen changes phase. _

DUCANE

Where are they?

HAROLD

I don't know… we should be able to see it.

COMMANDER ELLSWORTH

There's nothing there…

_The lights go out. A voice comes through the comm. system._

MAN (unrevealed)

You will see only what I reveal to you.

_The man appears on the viewer. He is hooded, only his mouth is visible. He is clad in armour._

DUCANE

You!

COMMANDER ELLSWORTH

Captain?

_Flash. _

MAN (unrevealed)

Goodbye old friend.

_Flash._ _Lt. Commander Harold wakes up from her nightmare. She opens her eyes; she turns around to find herself in Kirk's quarters. Kirk is by her side. She falls out of the bed, Kirk catches her._

KIRK

Are you alright?

HAROLD

Yes… thank you, Captain…

_There is a pause between them. _

KIRK

Commander?

HAROLD

Oh yes, sorry Captain.

_Pause. She sits up. _

HAROLD

What is that noise?

_Uhura and Spock are heard in the next room._

KIRK

Oh that, that's my first officer.

HAROLD

Spock?!

_She giggles._

KIRK

Yes, the one and only. I apologize if you had to suffer through the Kobayashi Maru at the Academy.

_Kirk taps on the console on his desk. He activates the forcefield. The sound next door is blocked out. _

KIRK

There we go. Thank you, Scotty.

_There is a moment of silence between them. _

KIRK

Why do you look at me like that?

HAROLD

Like what Captain?

KIRK

Like I'm a hero… or something.

_Lt. Commander Harold blushes and looks down then up at the Captain._

KIRK

Commander?

HAROLD

Forgive me Captain, but this is all a bit overwhelming.

KIRK

Why's that?

HAROLD

Captain, I owe you an explanation.

KIRK

It's about time.

HAROLD

I'm not… a Starfleet Officer… at least not yet.

KIRK

Not yet?

HAROLD

You see Captain, I serve aboard a Federation ship called the USS Parallax. I was the Chief Science Officer. My Commanding Officer was Captain Jason Ducane.

KIRK

I'm not familiar with the ship or the officer? What taskforce are you with?

HAROLD

Umm… there's more than that. You see… the Parallax is not our average starship… in fact it's not a starship… it's a timeship.

_Pause._

HAROLD

I'm from the 29th century.

KIRK

A timeship? The 29th century?

_He says with a degree of disbelief. _

HAROLD

Don't act so surprised Captain. You've met Spock… I mean… the other one.

_Kirk is speechless._

KIRK

Who are you?

_Harold smiles._

HAROLD

Captain. I am not deceiving you.

KIRK

Alright, Lieutenant Commander… and what is it you want with me?

HAROLD

To be perfectly honest Captain, I wasn't planning on this encounter.

KIRK

So this was all an accident?

_Pause._

HAROLD

I don't know. That's what my ship was here to investigate.

KIRK

So you are telling me, you are some kind of time traveller? Like Spock?

HAROLD

Yes, a time traveller, but no, not like Spock.

_Kirk paces around his quarters._

KIRK

This is… all quite overwhelming Commander.

HAROLD

Then the feeling, as I have stated before, is mutual.

_Kirk is about to say something. Beep. He touches the key on his console._

KIRK

Kirk here.

OPERATIONS OFFICER (bridge)

Ummm Captain… you had come to the bridge.

_Pause._

OPERATIONS OFFICER (bridge)

And you had better bring a space suit.

_Kirk looks at Harold, they silently agree to go. On the bridge, the two Operations Officers stand facing what used to be the viewer. The front and top of the bridge has been completely destroyed, none of the navigation or helm consoles are left. They see directly into the depth of space. And view an impossibly deep tunnel through space, infinitely dark and unimaginably bright at the same time. The depth of all space and the worlds of countless star systems all within what seems to be touching distance. They stand in awe and in disbelief. The Enterprise drifts among all this._


	18. Scene 18

SCENE 18

_Spock Prime and Pike hike over the mountainous surface. The sky thunders and lightning crashes down in the distance._

SPOCK PRIME

It first occurred to me during when my game of Kal-Toh. I started to feel… nausea, light headedness… you felt it too.

PIKE

Yes.

SPOCK PRIME

And this is precisely why you asked me the distance to Vulcan.

PIKE

I thought it was just—

SPOCK PRIME

Admiral, when you dream... how often do you question the world around you in that dream?

PIKE

I don't—

SPOCK PRIME

Exactly… you never question the surroundings around you in a dream no matter how absurd.

PIKE

So what are you saying? That we are in a dream?

SPOCK PRIME

Not exactly. Rather… that reality around us is changing… and we are merely submerged in its changes.

PIKE

But how is that possible? And what about Vulcan?

SPOCK PRIME

It seems that we are… at least partially… immune to these changes.

PIKE

Why Spock?

SPOCK PRIME

I suspect it has something to do with our time on the Narada.

_They reach a city._

SPOCK PRIME

Here we are.

PIKE

How is this possible? Alpha Leonis IV is uninhabited.

SPOCK PRIME

We are no longer on Alpha Leonis IV. This Admiral, is Qo'noS.

_Pike is stunned. The camera glides from the cliff edge to the city below. The thunder gets allowed._


	19. Scene 19

SCENE 19

_The senior crew of the Enterprise, stand on the broken bridge as they stare out into space. Chekov activates the console on the back._

KIRK

It's incredible.

SCOTTY

I don't understand how this is possible.

CHEKOV

Sensors are online.

_Sulu goes back to the console where Chekov is._

SULU

Where are we?

CHEKOV

I don't know. Somewhere… in space… in subspace…

_Kirk turns his head slightly to Scotty._

KIRK

Propulsion?

SCOTTY

Sorry Captain, still working on repairs.

KIRK

Impulse?

SCOTTY

Sorry Captain… actually, there's nothing wrong with the warp engines, there's just no way to generate a field in this kind of space… or whatever this is.

KIRK

Then how are we moving?

SCOTTY

Inertia

KIRK

That doesn't make sense, there would be too much gravitational activity to allow this ship to drift in a straight line… or at least what seems to be a straight line.

SCOTTY

I don't know what to tell ya Captain...

SULU

There.

_Sulu points to the screen. Kirk and Harold runs to the console._

KIRK

What is it?

SULU

I don't know… but it's not natural.

_Harold takes controls and reconfigures the sensors. _

HAROLD

That's my ship.

SULU

Your ship?

_Harold hesitates. _

HAROLD

It's a long story.


	20. Scene 20

SCENE 20

_In engineering. Kirk steps onto the platform from the hallway. Spock, McCoy, Scotty, and Harold stand on the platform, ready for the Captain's address. The rest of the crew stand around the warp core and on the bulkheads silently. _

KIRK

There is no easy way of saying this… because I don't quite fully understand the situation myself. But we seem to be caught in between the rifts of quantum realities. Yes, this sounds ridiculous and I wouldn't be making a claim like this, without evidence.

_Kirk is at a loss of words. He looks to Harold to take over._

HAROLD

Hello, I'm Lieutenant Commander Caroline Harold of the USS Parallax. Now even that bit of information goes against my primary duty of upholding the Temporal Prime Directive. But this is an extraordinary situation and being an extraordinary situation, I am forced to make extraordinary decisions. You the crew of the USS Enterprise, naval registry NCC-1701 encountered an individual named Nero and his ship the Narada three years ago. Aboard that ship was an alien substance known only as Red Matter. This substance is not of this century, in fact is not even of the 24th century of which Nero originated. It is in fact an elusive substance of the 29th century of when I am from. I am the Chief Science Officer of the USS Parallax, Wells class timeship of the United Federation of Planets in the 29th century. My crew and I were sent to "this" region of space to investigate the reported theft of the kilogram worth of Red Matter from Starbase 67 by an unknown group. We encountered a temporal anomaly that caused my ship to be incapacitated. This same anomaly I believe that so heavily damaged the Enterprise hours ago and is currently shifting the membranes of quantum reality.

_Lt. Commander Harold takes a breath and looks at Kirk. Kirk nods in approval._

HAROLD

Now I know this probably leaves you with more questions than answers. I will try to explain what I understand of the situation as best I can. Your encounter with the Narada and its eventual destruction affected all of you and the ship itself. When the Red Matter was ignited during the destruction of the Narada, your ejected warp core inflated the dispersion process of the explosion to which your ship eventually made contact with the substance. In turn the Enterprise experienced a quantum deviation of exactly .03402298. Although I do not know this for certain; I think the reason you survived the anomaly was because of this quantum deviation three years prior, and is also the reason why the USS Archer is no where to be found and is in all likelihood completely destroyed.

_Lt. Commander Harold goes silent. Chekov comes up with a question._

CHEKOV

Wait, I have a question. How are you still here then? Were you there when the Narada was destroyed?

HAROLD

No, in the 29th century all Starfleet Officers are inoculated with a quantum stabilization agent that resists quantum fluctuations up to 1.12335924 Plancks.

SULU

So what are we dealing with? It is Nero again?

HAROLD

No, Nero died in the year 2258. This is confirmed. To be completely honest, I do not know what is causing these things to happen. This is what my crew was sent to investigate before the incident.

SULU  
So what do we do now?

HAROLD

To be perfectly honest… I am not certain, I was never trained for such a situation.

_Silence._

SPOCK

It would seem the most logical thing to do in this situation is to prepare ourselves for any further encounters with this anomaly. From what limited long range sensor data we could collect, the anomaly seems to be permeating throughout spacetime. And considering the damage the anomaly has already caused this ship, it seems highly unlikely that it could resist another.

SCOTTY

And how exactly do you suggest we do that? We did not cause this quantum deviation to the ship you know. I can't just turn a knob and match our quantum frequencies.

HAROLD

My ship.

KIRK

What?

HAROLD

My ship is still out there. And it is… at least impart still operational. It has temporal shielding. The Enterprise could adapt it.

SCOTTY

Captain… I know nothing about temporal technology. I wouldn't know where to begin.

HAROLD

I could help you. It would be an honour… to work with the legend.

_Kirk looks around. He seems settled on the idea._

KIRK

Alright, we'll form an away team. I don't want to risk using the transporter in this place. Prepare a shuttle.

_Lt. Command Harold looks at Kirk and smiles._


	21. Scene 21

SCENE 21

_The Enterprise drifts next to the Parallax. Both ships are battered and broken. _

KIRK (off screen)

Captain's log, stardate… unknown. With our main computer offline and limited power the crew of the Enterprise have split into two teams, one working on repairs to the Enterprise and the other to repairing the Parallax. I have left the Enterprise in the capable hands of Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, while Spock, Uhura, Sulu, McCoy, Harold, and I have transported over to the Parallax.

_On the battered bridge of the Parallax. Harold is trying to clean up the bridge. Kirk helps._

HAROLD

Thank you Captain.

KIRK

My pleasure. This ship of yours. It's extraordinary.

HAROLD

That's what I thought about yours.

KIRK

Extraordinary? Like a museum… or an artefact.

HAROLD

No, more like… a dollhouse.

KIRK

A dollhouse. Well… charming.

HAROLD

Captain, try to understand… when I was child I… spent countless hours on the bridge of the Enterprise… but it was… different.

KIRK

Different? Different how?

HAROLD

It's hard to explain. Time you see… isn't a straight line.

KIRK

I think Einstein said something similar.

HAROLD

Einstein was onto something. But t wasn't until Professtor T'Kara of the Vulcan Science Institute…

_Pause._

HAROLD

Sorry Captain… privileged information.

KIRK

I understand. So tell me, what is time really like?

HAROLD

More like a 16th dimensional cosine function.

_Pause._

HAROLD

Captain?

KIRK

Sorry, Commander, but I dropped Starfleet Calculus as soon as it became optional in the third year.

HAROLD

I understand. I'm not very good at math either.

KIRK

Really? And what made you join Starfleet Science?

HAROLD

Actually, it wasn't my first choice. But I just wasn't cut out for Command.

KIRK

Yeah well, neither am I.

_Pause. Harold is a bit surprised. _

KIRK

Or at least half of Starfleet's Admirals think so.

HAROLD

They don't know you Captain.

KIRK

And you do?

HAROLD

I would never be so presumptuous… but… let's just say… this isn't the first time I've met you.

KIRK

Oh? Violating the Temporal Prime Directive, that doesn't sound like you Commander.

HAROLD

You're right, its not. It was just a holodeck simulation.

_Kirk smiles. Harold blushes._


	22. Scene 22

SCENE 22

_Spock Prime and Pike walk in the empty streets of the Klingon Capital. _

PIKE

I don't understand. If this is Qo'noS, where is everyone?

SPOCK PRIME

I don't believe we are actually on Qo'noS… at least not the Qo'noS in real space…

_They walk up a large flight of stairs._

PIKE

This whole alternate reality thing is giving me a migraine. And this Kairos character you keep talking about. The one that provided you with the Red Matter, who was he exactly?

SPOCK PRIME

Like I said, I am not certain. To this day I have no idea where or how he obtained such a substance or why he lent it to me, but I suspect these apparent effects on space and time were part of his original plan and I was merely a pawn.

PIKE

Quite an elaborate plan.

SPOCK PRIME

Only to us. For those who have a more… complete understanding of time… and I suspect Kairos does.

PIKE

Wait a minute… holy shit…

_They stop and look up._

SPOCK PRIME

Remarkable.

_There is a pause. In front of them stands the leaning Tower of Pisa. _

PIKE

That's impossible…


	23. Scene 23

SCENE 23

_Lt. Commander Harold taps a few times on the console. The bridge lights up._

HAROLD

Environmental controls active.

KIRK

Thank God, it was starting to get a bit stuffy.

_Kirk is without the top half of his uniform. Harold looks up at Kirk, she blushes. _

HAROLD

Captain, I think you should put your uniform back on.

KIRK

Why? I'm comfortable.

HAROLD

I'm not…

KIRK

I think you're lying. You told me this is nothing new.

HAROLD

It's kinda different…

KIRK  
Different? How?

_Pause._

KIRK  
What did they do to me in the future?

HAROLD

Nothing bad, I assure you Captain.

KIRK

Oh, so now I don't live up to the myth.

HAROLD

Captain, you're not making this easy for me.

KIRK

I never said I would…

_Kirk smiles. Kirk nears Lt. Commander Harold. Beep._

HAROLD

Yes Commander.

DILLON (from engineering)

Commander, I've got the warp drive jumping. But that's the easy part, I have no idea how the temporal core works.

HAROLD

That's okay, causing incursions is not one of the main objectives right now. How are the temporal shields?

DILLON (from engineering)

Considering the power reserves, it's as good as its going to get.

HAROLD

Right, now that the main computer is online, everything you need to know about this ship can be accessed through the ships' logs. I've disabled the security on the engineering files.

DILLON (from engineering)

Thanks Commander.

_Channel closed._

HAROLD

Look at me. Neglecting my duties. I should be down there in engineering helping him. Instead I'm up here on the bridge, indulging myself.

KIRK

Indulging yourself?

_Harold smiles, she slaps Kirk on the chest._

HAROLD

Shut up.

KIRK

Whao, take it easy. Remember, you are the last remaining member of this vessel. You are in effect, the commanding officer. You need to be on this bridge, you need to hold this ship together. You are the Captain…

_Harold stares at Kirk._

HAROLD

I'm sorry Captain… but I'm not as strong as you…

KIRK

I don't believe that—

_Harold stumbles. Kirk helps her._

KIRK

Are you okay?

HAROLD

I'm alright Captain, it's been a while since I've taken my medication.

KIRK  
Medication?

HAROLD

I've had this… condition, since childhood.

KIRK

What condition?

HAROLD

Honestly, I don't know… Starfleet Medical hasn't paid too much attention to it, since I'm the only one who is affected. They did find a way to suppress the symptoms though.

KIRK

Kind of them.

HAROLD

My father… was a very persistent man…


	24. Scene 24

SCENE 24

_Spock Prime and Pike walk with Kairos as they wander the Hanging Gardens of Babylon._

KAIROS

What do you know of time Mr. Spock?

SPOCK PRIME

I know… that it is a dimensional plane, one of which our very existence is dependent upon.

KAIROS

Is it? What about you Admiral?

PIKE

Well, I know from my years at the academy that what Spock says is true. But to me, time is the span between two events.

KAIROS

Right! That's exactly it.

_He picks a fruit from the garden vine. He takes a bite._

KAIROS

Now, we know that causality is the nature of our existence, event A subsequently births event B. And obviously from this event A happens prior to event B. Time's arrow.

_Kairos picks a fruit and offers it to Spock._

KAIROS

Want one?

SPOCK PRIME

No thank you.

KAIROS

C'mon, it won't kill you. Nothing here will.

_He tosses it to Spock. Spock catches. _

KAIROS

Now what if… event B in the future, just here me out… causes event A to occur in the past, thus altering the timeline so that event B never occurs, but without the initial event… what happens to causality?

SPOCK PRIME

We're all aware of time travel paradoxes Kairos.

KAIROS

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… you only think you know. Sure, you've read about it when you were a mere child on Vulcan. You calculated the correct temporal projections in the Academy… you've even experienced it yourself, traveling through that singularity, isn't that right Spock? But you don't know time like I know time. You haven't seen it as I have… from beyond the eyes of conventional thinking. Through the eyes of God… where all events happen at once, and cause itself to… where events never happen and having ever lasting consequences… This you know nothing about Spock. I assure you, you know nothing of time.

_Pause. He takes a bite from his fruit. He looks up at the sky and so does Pike and Spock Prime. They see in the crimson red sky the infinite depth of space, galaxies upon galaxies, worlds upon world, and endless display of majesty._

KAIROS

Here… outside… time… place… matter…. Mean nothing. And I will show you the universe… in its entirety.

_There is a pause. The garden and the upper regions of space is shown. Kairos, Spock Prime, and Pike stand as tiny ants on a behemoth._


End file.
